


One of Those Girls

by GalaxyAqua



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, F/F, aka Kirigiri's struggle with crushing on a straight girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAqua/pseuds/GalaxyAqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouko Kirigiri doesn't mean to complain, she really doesn't. But she also didn't mean to accidentally acquire the biggest goddamn crush on Sayaka Maizono - which was the first of her troubles, in all truth, and now she can't reverse it, she's in too deep and it's just not fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I feel

It's not fair. 

Kyouko Kirigiri doesn't mean to complain, she really doesn't. But she also didn't mean to accidentally acquire the biggest goddamn crush on Sayaka Maizono - which was the first of her troubles, in all truth, and now she can't reverse it, she's in too deep and it's just _not fair_. 

It's not fair, because Sayaka is one of those girls who throw around pretty smiles and casual touches and say "oh my god, I love you so much" to almost anyone that does her a favor; and Kyouko on the receiving end can do nothing but nod silently and keep telling herself that it doesn't mean anything.

It's not fair, because Sayaka is one of those girls who can charm a person as well as she can command a stage, so it’s always hard to look away from her – hard to ignore her presence when she sweeps into the room and does whatever pretty, perfect girls do.

It's not fair, because Sayaka is one of those girls who can look anyone directly in the eye and say, "Your hair looks lovely,” or “You’ve got really soft skin”, or “You’re so gorgeous” whilst meaning every single word; and unfortunately, all of which have been consecutively relayed to Kyouko in one day.

In all honesty, the aspiring detective does not know how much longer she is going to be able to cope. The worst of it all is the fact that it _is_ a crush, she thinks, and a crush that simply won’t quit.

It’s probably bad if she feels immense delight over simply catching Sayaka’s bright eyes in the hallway, or across the classroom. It’s probably really bad if the melodic lilt of Sayaka’s voice has her turning her head involuntarily, or struggling to focus on anything except the gorgeous girl’s flawless features, rosy lips, smooth dark hair and lovely blue eyes.  

She finds her eyes involuntarily searching for Sayaka in all the classes they share. She finds herself averting her gaze every time Sayaka sits beside her. She finds herself unnaturally shy whenever the idol leans towards her – whether to whisper a passing comment, or ask a question – and it’s driving her absolutely crazy.

If Kyouko Kirigiri could have one wish right now, as impractical as it may be, she sincerely wishes that she could just eradicate her crush on Sayaka Maizono, so she wouldn’t have to deal with all these … feelings. It’s stupid, foolish, whatever, but she doesn’t think she can take another day of Sayaka’s adorable giggles or distracting smiles.

But as with many things, fate is out to get her and when she’s supposed to be paying attention to Sayaka’s ramble on the cute boys in their class, all she hears is, “Guys are so dumb sometimes, I wish I could just date you,” and her mind comes to a screeching halt.

“What?” Kyouko interjects suddenly, wanting to sound casual, but it sounds distant and fake and she wants to slap herself.

Sayaka, completely ignorant of her inner turmoil, continues down that dangerous path. “Don’t you feel like that, too? Why date people who would never notice you,” Kyouko cringes at this, “when you could date people who are always there for you and look out for you – like your girl friends?”

Kyouko tries not to cringe again at the platonic use of ‘girl friends’, and attempts to look thoughtful for Sayaka’s sake. She opts for changing the subject, knowing full well it wasn’t going to work: “Isn’t there a rule against idols dating anyway?”

“But if I was dating a girl, it would be easy to keep it down, don’t you think?”

The curious look on Sayaka’s face has Kyouko dying a little on the inside, and though she wants to say, ‘hell yeah, go and date girls’ – or even worse, ‘why don’t you date me’ – her logical voice kicks in and she sighs. Arms cross over her chest. “It’s not as simple as you think, though. You can’t date girls for the sake of dating girls. You have to be genuinely interested.”

Sayaka laces her fingers together and tips her head to the side. “But I don’t see how I would _not_ be interested. We could talk about so many more things! And it wouldn’t be as embarrassing, right?”

Wrong. Kyouko resists the urge to press her palm to her face. Stay cool, she tells herself, even though she can feel her heart pounding a mile a minute. This is all her own fault for falling for this girl after all. “I’m not going to tell you what you can and cannot like. The decision is yours to make.”

“I guess you’re right,” Sayaka hums, and leans back a little in her chair. “You’re too good to me. If I had asked Leon, he’d probably tell me to go for it and then call him up for a threesome later.”

They wrinkle their noses collectively.

“Oh, Kyouko,” Sayaka says, suddenly solemn, patting her gently on the arm. It tingles where she touches.  “What am I going to do? Just because I’m an _idol,_ that doesn’t mean I want to lead people on and never get anywhere myself! I’d have a chance with some guy here, right? Someone who’d understand?”

Maybe out of self-consciousness, maybe out of necessity, Kyouko runs a hand through her hair. “Well, yeah. You still have time.” She doesn’t look the idol in the eye, but Sayaka sighs and smiles at her.

“You’ll help me find someone, won’t you?”

Kyouko nods, ever so slightly, but only because she has to. “Hmm… I guess.”

Sayaka positively gleams at this, and stretches her arms out, silently asking permission for a hug. The detective rolls her eyes and accepts it, patting the other girl gingerly on the back and mentally praising herself for not making it awkward.

Except then she remembers Sayaka is one of those girls who say things like;

“Seriously, you’re the best, Kyouko. I love you!”

And the idol’s tender hands are on the small of her back. Kyouko feels herself steaming on the inside, and hoping to god no-one is around to see the reddening tinge in her cheeks.

It’s not fair.

It’s really not fair. 


End file.
